Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Gallery
'''Note: '''Nobody is allowed to submit images to my character galleries without my permission -- A Heroic Smurf Smurfette.png|her old profile picture. Smurfette's a Highland dancer..jpg|Smurfette tries Highland dancing. She seems to like it. Smurfette's Highland dancing attire.PNG|Smurfette's Highland dancing attire. Smurfette Hero Stories.jpg|new profile picture. (drawn by Vic George) Smurfy Love.jpg|Smurfette believes Hero is the right smurf for her. Hero rescues Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette is rescued by Hero after being put to sleep by Gargamel. Smurfette hints about marriage.jpg|Smurfette hints Hero about marriage. Breakup.jpg|Smurfette after her fight with Wonder. Smurfette cries over Hero not marrying her.jpg|what did I do wrong? Smurfette Vs Wonder Vic George.jpg|Smurfette after her fight with Wonder (by Vic George) Smurfette's Question.jpg|Smurfette's question. (by Vic George) Hero Carrying Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette carried by Hero. (by Vic George) Feelings.jpg|Smurfette tells Hero how she feels. Hero And Smurfette's Feelings.jpg|Smurfette reveals her feelings to Hero. (by Vic George) Smurfette Crying.jpg|Smurfette crying. (by Vic George) Smurfette Matron of Honor.PNG|Smurfette as the matron of honor. Hero And Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Smurfette with Hero. (by Vic George) Smurfette's Fantasy.jpg|Smurfette thinking of Hero. Moonball Hero and Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette with Hero at the Harvest Moon Ball. Hero covered in chocolate.jpg|Roles are reversed. Now Hero doesn't like Smurfette looking at him with her tongue hanging out. Covered In Chocolate.jpg|Smurfette doesn't like Hero looking at her with his tongue hanging out. (by Vic George) Hero Covered In Chocolate.png|Roles are reversed. Smurfette & Wonder's dream of a chocolate-coloured Hero comes true! (by Vic George) Wonder And Smurfette's Food Fantasy.jpg|Wonder & Smurfette's Food fantasy. (by Vic George) Hero as Wild.jpg|Smurfette and Wonder love what they see. Hero On The Run.jpg|Smurfette and Wonder want to find out what's under Hero's loincloth! (by Vic George) The Hero Dream.jpg|Smurfette begins to have with what is known as the "Hero Dream". Hero's Happy Hat.jpg|Smurfette gets Hero all excited. (by Vic George) Smurfette Dreaming Of Hero.jpg|The Hero Dream. (by Vic George) What About Me.jpg|What about me? (by Vic George) Smurfette Madly Kisses Hero.jpg|Smurfette can't control her affections for Hero (by Vic George) Savage Smurfette.jpg|Savage Smurfette (by Vic George) sliggtly altered Smurfette.PNG|Smurfette with one noticeable difference. Smurfette Sneaking A Peek.jpg|Smurfette sneaking a peek (by Vic George) Smurfette Hero Stories 2.jpg|Smurfette's altered appearance (by Vic George) Old Smurfette and Hero.png|Even in old age, these two still have fun. Old Smurfette And Hero.jpg|Old Smurfette and Hero (by Vic George) Hero And Smurfette's Wedding.jpg|Smurfette's dream of marriage comes true (by Vic George) Older Smurfette Hero Stories.jpg|Elderly Smurfette (by Vic George) Hero's Last Moment With Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette with her husband during his final moments. (by Vic George) Smurfette Hero stories 3.PNG|Smurfette's new appearance. (by A Heroic Smurf) Mermaid Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette as a Mermaid. (by A Heroic Smurf) Mermaid Smurfette with Oracle Smurf.PNG|Smurfette as a Mermaid, with Oracle on her tail. (by A Heroic Smurf) Old Smurfette pregnant.PNG|Smurfette pregnant with Miracle (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder, Smurfette & Vexy.jpg|Smurfette, Vexy and Wonder Smurfette Vexy And Wonder.jpg|Smurfette, Vexy & Wonder (by Vic George) Smurfette Original.PNG|Smurfette's original appearance (by A Heroic Smurf) Angry Smurfette.jpg|I really don't want to go in detail to what Hefty did to make her angry (by A Heroic Smurf) Angry Smurfette 2.jpg|Hero tries to calm Smurfette down. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette's Nasty Thought.jpg|Hero tries to calm Smurfette down (by Vic George) Smurfette Angry With Hero.gif|I'm not to say what Hefty did to make her angry (by Vic George) Old Hero & Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette gives Hero a kiss. Old Hero & Smurfette relaxing.jpg|Smurfette relaxing with her husband. Smurfette Smurfy Hollow.PNG|Smurfette smiling. Smurfette reassures Hero.jpg|Smurfette tells Hero that he still has her and Saviour in his life. Smurfette screaming.png|Smurfette screaming. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette in skirt AHS.PNG|Smurfette wearing a skirt. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette One-Piece swimsuit AHS.PNG|Smurfette in a one-piece swimsuit. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Two-Piece swimsuit AHS.PNG|Smurfette in a two-piece swimsuit. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette in white strapless gown.PNG|Smurfette in a white strapless gown. Old Hero And Smurfette Relaxing (Vic George).jpg|Old Smurfette & Hero relaxing. (by Vic George) Smurfette eating chocolate.jpg|Smurfette eating chocolate. Smurfette Ballerina.PNG|Smurfette as a Ballerina. Category:Galleries